


Agape

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bible Quotes, Corinthians 13, Drabble, Forgiveness, M/M, Off-Screen Injury, One True Pairing, Press and Tabloids, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Drabble based on Corinthians 13:Love is patient. Love is kind.





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-third Fictober story, and use the prompt: _ Can you wait for me? _
> 
> In a previous life I used to be a Philosophy and Ethics Teacher, and while I'm not religious as such, I did always love teaching this Bible passage so I really hope I've done it justice.

** _Love is patient. Love is kind. _ **

“I’m sorry, Harry. I love you but… _Making love_. It’s a huge commitment. And it’s not that I don’t ever want to. I do. But I’m not sure I’m ready. Not yet, anyway. Can you wait for me?”

“Shush… I love you. I’d wait for you forever if you wanted. We’ll take as long as you need.”

** _Love does not envy. Love does not boast. It is not proud._ **

“Draco, I’m proud of you! This Potioneering Apprenticeship is what you’ve wanted since you were a boy. It doesn’t matter that you’ll be studying in Germany for a year. I can wait for you. Nothing is more important than your happiness.”

** _Love does not dishonour others. It is not self-seeking. _ **

“I think you need to go to her, Harry. Ginny was your first love. She’ll always be a big part of your life. The owl that she sent said she was distraught. The injury could be career threatening! I know you split on bad terms but you’ll regret it if you don’t go.”

** _Love is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. _ **

“It’s just a scar, Harry. We were both foolish children, forced into situations that were far beyond anything we were ready for. It’s what we have together now that matters… Not the past. 

** _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. _ **

“Draco and I have been a couple for two years. By not responding to the gossip and insinuations we have been party to the evil that is anti LGBTQIA prejudice and neither I, nor Draco, are willing to do so any longer. The truth is we _are_ together and we are very much in love.”

** _Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._ **

“I knew you’d come back to me Harry. I never, ever gave up. Even when the Healers were doubtful I sat by your bedside. To everyone else you’re their Saviour, their hero. But for me… You’re my heart, beating outside of my body. Everyday I prayed, love. _Begged_. Don’t you dare leave me again.”

** _Love never fails. _ **

“Hold my hand Draco. Be brave. I’ll never let you fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxx


End file.
